LoveyDovey
by Tyson's Slave
Summary: Max has known Mystel for awhile and has alot of feelings for him. Mystel really likes Max too. Max finally tells Mystel his feelings...Rei loves Max but ends up with his annoying friend...Tyson. MystelXMax ReiXTyson Yaoi Flames are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

"Max?"Mystel asked, staring at Max.

"Yes Mystel," Max replied, confused. They were sittting in a wide field.

"I... can jump higher than you!" He said, laughing.

"Don't start this again, please?" Max pleaded.

"Okay...,"Mystel rested his head on Max's shoulder.

"M-mystel?" Max said, looked confused at his close friend. Max had only known Mystel for one month but he had grown strong feelings for him.

"Maxy, isn't this a nice breeze?" Mystel asked, when a soft wind came. It was slowly turning from Summer to Autumn.

"Yes it is. Mystel what do you think of me?" Max asked.

"Hm? You're a cute boy and I like you," Mystel said, hugging Max.

Max blushed. "What do you mean by like?" Max asked.

"Like love. Your a strong blader and you're so unique and geniune," Mystel said, smiling.

"B-but... I'm not so unique and geniune," Max said, Mystel then frowned.

"Too bad!" Mystel said, then kissed Max and turned away.

"You...y-you k-kissed me," Max studdered.

Mystel looked back, grinning,"You better believe it, Maxy"

"Uh...Mystel can I ask you something?"Max asked.

"You already did," Mystel said.

"Do you really love me?" Max asked.

"I sure do!" Mystel chirped, happily. Max hugged Mystel and Mystel held him.

"Now I'm never letting you go Maxy," Mystel whispered in Max's ear.

"I never wanted you to," Max said. Tyson and Rei came at that moment, seeing the two hugging.

"Time to come back," Rei said, jealously.

"Okay!" they both said at the same time. Mystel hopped up and helped Max up. They skipped up ahead holding hands, Tyson and Rei walked behind them.

"Your jealous!" Tyson teased, poking Rei's cheek.

"Shut up, Tyson!" Rei said, smacking Tyson's hand away from him, "I was too late, but I will get you, Max."

Tyson laughed, then got a punch to the head. "Ouch! Mr.Jealous is also mean," Tyson said, rubbing where he was hit.

"I love you, Mystel," Max said, Mystel smiled when Max used such words.

"I love you too ,Max," Mystel said, then he softly kissed Max's cheek. They began to laugh, confusing Tyson and Rei.

"I _hate _Mystel," Rei said. Tyson laughed, then he held Rei's hand. "You'll have to make do with me for now, Rei," Tyson said.

Rei shrugged. "Whatever," Rei said, slightly blushing.

Mystel picked up Max and hopped back to Tyson and Rei, "What's up?"

"Nothing," Tyson said, getting a grip on Rei's hand.

Max smiled and closed his eyes. _'I hope you really will never let me go, Mystel,' _Max thought. Max fell asleep in his lovers arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Max and Mystel spend every second together, only angering Rei more and more.

"Guess what Max!" Mystel shouted, tackling Max from behind.

"What?" Max said.

"I don't know," Mystel said, laughing.

Rei stood far away from the two, glaring at Mystel. Tyson crept from behind him and hugged him. "Ello Rei!" Tyson said, happily.

"Dumbass let go of me now!" Rei said, trying to push Tyson off him.

"No way Rei! Your _mine_," Tyson said, holding onto him tighter.

"...," Rei said. Tyson smiled and looked at Mystel and Max having fun.

"You still hate Mystel?" Tyson asked. Rei nodded.

Mystel grabbed Max's hand and dragged him over to Tyson and Rei, "Hi!" Mystel smiled.

Hilary, Kai, Kenny, Zeo, and Brooklyn were sitting down , wtaching their idoit friends.

"Kenny? Why does Tyson like Rei and not me? Is it because I'm a robot?" Zeo asked Kenny.

"Boy, I don't even know anything about Tyson anymore," Kenny said.

"Rei, i like your hair! It's soo long and prettiful," Max commented. Rei blushed.

"Thanks M-max," Rei whispered, Tyson hit Rei. Rei hit him back, Tyson began to weep.

"Awww... Rei-Rei is a meanie to his lover," Max said.

"What! Lover. Tyson is not my lover," Rei denied, quite loudly too.

Tyson looked at Rei with shock and tears in his eyes,"I'm sorry" Tyson said, then he crept away slowly.He was heart-broken by Rei. He never really had Rei in the first place, but he loved him.

_'I never should have loved him since he loved Max,'_Tyson thought,'_I mean, anyone would pick Max over me_.' Tyson ended up in an alley way, crying.

"Rei... that was harsh," Mystel said, staring at Rei. Rei glared at him.

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do," Rei said. '_I hate you Mystel._'

"Mystel is right Rei. Tyson really loves you. He says things ... about you liking me. I'll tell you something Rei I only love Mstel now," Max said, with a smile on his face.

'_I tried Rei..._' Tyson thought. He got out a picture of Rei and held it close to his heart. '_I won't give up Rei. I'm sorry_.'

"Tyson said that I loved you did he. That punk is going to get it now," Rei said.

Mystel stared at Rei running in the direction Tyson went. "He despises me, doesn't he , Max?" Mystel asked. Max nodded, wishing Rei didn't hate Mystel.

"TYSON!" Rei yelled, running down the street.

Tyson heard Rei, he didn't get very far. '_N-no... don't find me Rei..._'

Rei came by the alley Tyson was in. "Tyson" Rei called out. Rei looked Tyson's way and he seen someone.

"H-hello?" Rei said, confused. He walked closer and closer until he was close enough to see Tyson.

"Tyson!" Rei smiled at him and walked alittle faster.

"N-no!" Tyson said. He got up and ran the other direction, away from Rei.

"Hey you dumbass! Wait, for me!" Rei yelled, running after the frantic Tyson.

"You hate me. Why should I be near someone that hates me?" Tyson asked, loud for Rei to hear.

"Beacause... I love you...,"Rei yelled. Tyson stopped and Rei ran into him and they landed on the ground. Rei was on him, blushing.

"You what?" Tyson asked.

"I love you, you little punk," Rei said, as he hugged Tyson.

Tyson started to cry from hearing such beautiful words come out of Rei's mouth, "Me too, Rei."

'_I can never have you, Max, so I'll love this cute punk,_'_ Rei thought, nuzzling Tyson._


	3. Chapter 3

Tyson's Slave: Hello! Hope you enjoy. I'm trying my best with my work. It's hard to keep up with school and this writing thing. T-T But I still go on because I want people to read and love...

Rei: Why do I have to be in this dumb thing?

Tyson: (Hugging Rei) Don't be like that Rei Rei!

Tyson's slave: (Laughs non-stop) Yeah Rei Rei!

Rei: I'll kill you one day...

Tyson: Disclaimer: Tyson's Slave... MY SLAVE!!!! Does not own Beyblade ... or me... but she does own this story! Read and enjoy.

In the Living room...(Heh... Living room...)

Tyson was clinging onto Rei again. Tyson really loved Rei. Rei pushed Tyson away from him. "Christsakes Ty! Quit touching me!!!" Rei yelled. Tyson pouted and turned away from Rei.

"Hm? I'm sorry H-honeybunch...," Rei muttered. Tyson turned to Rei and hugged him.

"Tee Hee! Rei-Rei, you're so cute! I love you. Call me honeybunch again," Tyson chirped. Rei gave Tyson a hit on the head. "Don't you dare tell anyone I called you that! Got it?" Rei threathened. Tyson nodded.

In the other room...(Kitchen)

"Do you think they're happy together, Max?" Mystel asked, putting the noodles in the boiling water.

"Yes, they are getting there at the least," Maz said, sitting at the table watching his boyfriend attempting to make noodles. Mystel moved swiftly over to Max and sat in the chair beside his loverboy. "Good, then that means Rei won't be jealous of us," Mystel said. Max smiled then nodded. Max moved closer to Mystel until their chairs touched. Max rested his head on Mystel's head. "Maxie, can you go and do the rest. I forget how to make noodles," Mystel said. Max nodded and skipped over to the stove.

"Tyson you suck," Rei said, still having Tyson clinging onto him. Tyson grinned.

"But Ty-kun loves you! Don't be so bashful Rei-chan," Tyson said quite happy.

"Piss off you little pest. You're like a itch that won't stop, I scratch then it stops after my skin getts all bloody," Rei said, pushing Tyson off the couch. Tyson nuzzled up to Rei's leg. "Rei-Rei, I'll always love you," Tyson said. Rei got agitated and he kicked Tyson in the face and Tyson was lying on the ground with his nose dripping blood out, looking unconscious. "God no. Max! Tyson is kinda died looking and his nose is bleeding. It's getting on the carpet too," Rei shouted to Max in the other room.

Max and Mystel came running into the room with a tissue box. Max held Tyson's head and Mystel was wiping up Tyson blood. "Poor Tyson...," Mystel said, wiping up Tyson's blood.

"Yeah... REI!!! How could you do this to poor Tyson! He loves you, you do know that! How could you be so coldhearted," Max yelled, yes, Max was furious at Rei. Rei was shocked, Max was never this mad before or ever mad. "M-max... is that you, Max? Where's my Rei.. Rei-Rei?"Tyson asked, coming back from his unconsciousness. Max smiled weakly. "Good you're awake and so soon too," Max said, estaticly.

At that moment Zeo and Kai came into the room and Zeo seen Tyson and ran to Tyson's side and began to hug him tightly. Kai on the other hand only sat beside Rei, staring at the numbfounded Tyson. "Oh Tyson! What happened to you?! I'll kill the T.V. if it did this," Zeo cried. Tyson stared at the spastic Zeo with some fear. "Uh, Zeo? Don't kill anything...please?" Tyson pleaded. Tyson looked at Rei and Rei turned his head away from Tyson. "Okay Ty... I won't kill anything," Zeo said, still clinging onto the one he loved. Tyson got up after getting Zeo off him and went in front of Rei. "Rei, do you not care about me?" Tyson asked, in front of everyone. Rei didn't even look at Tyson. Tyson nodded slowly. "I see. Well, I hope you're happy alone," Tyson said, then he ran to his room, no one seen his face, but everyone could tell he was sad, except one neko-jin.

"Zeo, get over here," Kai said to the child-like boy. Zeo scurried over to Kai and bowed. "Yes, master Kai!?" Zeo asked, kinda afraid saying it. Kai grinned slightly and pushed Zeo onto Rei's lap.

"Rei, you can have little Zeo! I'll get the wedding started," Kai said. Zeo blushed a deep crimson but didn't dare move or Kai would beat on him, again. "Hm? Kai, I know you're trying to help and all, but I don't really want Zeo. Well, I don't even want anyone except...,"Rei got cut off by Kai. "Except Maxie! I can't have anyone but little cute Max," Kai imatated Rei. Rei growled and almost punched Kai but Zeo went in the way of the punch and Zeo landed on Kai. "Rei! Don't you ever hurt master Kai," Zeo said, then he got got his 'master' Kai and sat on the floor.

"I need himmmmm, I want hiimmmmm," Tyson cried into his pillow while tears rolled off his face. Tyson wiped his eyes and stared at his blade on his dresser across the room. "Dragoon, I will make a plan to make Rei-Rei fall in love with me," Tyson said with a wide smile following his words. Tyson laid back on his bed and closed his eyes, trying to visualize his plans. All the words that came from his room was 'I gotta do that', and 'Yes, perfect!'. After 10 minutes Tyson stepped out of his room not wearing his hat and wearing some other clothes that he never wore and he had a small smirk on his face.

Tyson's Slave: Wasn't that awesome!!!

Tyson: Muahahahahahah! I'll get my Rei-Rei back!OMG! I HAVE NO HATTT!!!

Rei: 0o I don't even want to know what'll happen next...

Tyson's Slave: Review me!


	4. Chapter 4

Tyson's Slave: Well, my fic is going no where, fast... I suck Tears run down my face

Tyson: Awww! It's okay! Huggles Slave

Rei: Disclaimer: Tyson's Slave doesn't own me or Beyblade... So yeah... Read...

Tyson was jumping up and down right outside his room. _'Sqwee!!! Rei won't resist me now!!!' _Tyson thought. Tyson walked slowly into the living room and went past Rei, Kai, and cute Zeo, into the kitchen where Mystel and Max were. "Hey Ty!" Max chirped, happy seeing his close friend up and about. Tyson smiled. "So, is the food done?" Tyson asked, looking at the pot on the elements on the oven. Mystel was hiding something because Tyson seen him put something away as soon as he came in the room they were in, Max too hid something when Tyson came. "... We gave up," Mystel said, slamming his head on the table. Max rushed to his side and hugged him. "Tyson, Mystel is acting weird lately.. Heh... Help me take him to your room to sleep?" Max asked sweetly. Tyson nodded. Tyson and Max both went to each od Mystel's side and picked him up. "I'm so tired... but happyyyyyy! No, I'm not doing drugs either! Stop talking to me, your voice grates on me," Mystel slurred.

Mystel was lying down in Tyson bed and Max and Ty were back in the kitchen. "We should check his clothes for drugs," Tyson said. Max laughed, quite uncontrolabley. Tyson slapped Max's cheek and glared at him. "Max, what the hell is wrong with you two!!?" Tyson shouted. Max stared at Tyson with fear in his blue orbs. "Nothing! We're okay. I promise. Mystel is just crazy... yeah... he's crazy Ty," Max said shakely.

"I don't believe that for one second Maxie," Tyson said then he pushed Max to the ground. Zeo peeked in the kitchen, "What's up?" Zeo said happily.

Max was shaking from fear and Tyson was hovering over him when Zeo came into the room and froze from what he seen. "Zeo, what a crappy time to come in this room," Tyson said, staring at Zeo. Zeo turned around and ran out of the room, a moment later Kai, Rei, and Zeo came in. "Tyson! What the hell is your problem?!" Kai yelled, as he walked swiftly up to Tyson. Kai pushed Tyson to the ground and helped Max up. Max ran to Rei and was in Rei's arms, Max was crying on Rei's clothes. "Tyson was scaring me!" Max slurred. "He's doing druggs with Mystel," Tyson yelled, before Kai could beat him up. Rei shuttered, then he looked down at the boy he loved more than anything. Max was the pure angel he loved, he was a tainted human, but still he loved him so. "I hate everyone of you!" Tyson yelled as he got up and ran out of his house but before he left he grabbed a knife, only Rei seen him grab it.

"Max, hold onto little Zeo," Rei said, Rei pushed Max into Zeo's hold. Zeo was confused but still he held the unstable Max. Kai sat down at the table, same as Zeo and Max. Max was crying loudly which made Zeo burst into tears too. Zeo had this thing where other people cry and so does he. Kai watched the two chibis cry. "Don't worry you too," Kai said with a soft voice. Max and Zeo looked at Kai with teary eyes, then they started to weep again but louder this time. "Kai is acting strange too," Max cried out. Zeo gripped onto Max tightly and cried more. "I never heard his sweet side before. It makes me love him more," Zeo said. Kai stared at Zeo with a slight blush. "Z-zeo? Did you say you love me?" Kai asked, Kai was definately confused by the younger boys words.

_'Gotta run away, gotta find a place where no one will find me, not even those bastards!' _Tyson yelled in his head. Tyson was running into a park. He seen some bushes where he could hide and not be seen. He ran in to the bushes and sat down, panting for air. He had the knife in his hand and he began to cry as he put the blade on his soft tanned skin. He whimpered and was breathing heavily. "Why can't Rei or any one love me...," Tyson whispered. He slashed himself once more and bleed on his new clothes. Tyson laid down and fell asleep with the blood leaking out of him slowly.

Meanwhile, Rei was running all over they place looking for the boy who he had _some_ feelings for.

_'Damnnit Ty! You've done it this time! Why did you take that knife with you for?! Where ARE YOU!?' _Rei shouted in his head. Rei ended up in a park. Everytime Tyson ran away Rei had a thing that always leaded him to him, was it fate or were they connected so well? "TYSON!" Rei screamed with all his might, then he fell to his knees.

Tyson opened his eyes and they widened slowly as he seen through the bush, Rei was out there on his knees crying! "Rei? Is that you?" Tyson asked, quite softly but still hearable. Rei looked around but seen nothing but trees and bushes. "Ty!" Rei shouted, now the neko-jin was crying. Tyson smiled and murmured,"I thought you didn't care at all for me Rei-Rei." Tyson closed his eyes. Rei stood up and ran to where he heard Tyson's voice and he found his Tyson. Yes, _his Tyson. _"Oh my god Ty! What did you do to yourself..?" Rei asked tears still falling down his delicate face. Tyson looked up at Rei and smiled vaguely. "You hate me. You despise everything about me, so why care? Rei-Rei why do you not beat me to death? That would make me feel more better knowing that you hate me since I hate you now. I can't ever love anyone because I'm not good enough for anyone...," Tyson was interupted by Rei, Rei picked up Tyson in a bridal style and ran. Rei ran as fast as he could he wasn't tired anymore. "You need medical attention Ty," Rei said softly, panting hard while running. Tyson pondered why Rei was doing this but he fainted because of how weak he was. _'I still and will always love you Rei-Rei,'_ Tyson thought, before he fainted.

Tyson's Slave: Well, as you can see I'm getting badder and badder at writing this story... please don't flame but it would be nice if you commented my writing... bursts into tears

Tyson: Oh stop Slave! It's not good to cry every minute of the day. oo;;

Rei:Well... bye...


	5. Chapter 5

Tyson's Slave: My hope's for _LoveyDovey_ are picking up... but it would be great if more people read my story... I mean it not all that bad... startes to cry hardcore

Rei: Crap... Don't be like this... AGAIN!!! You're starting to really piss me off, Slave.

Tyson: Shaddap! She's not your slave! She's mine! 3 Huggles Slave Please don't cry!

Tyson's Slave: Okay Master. Huggles Master Ty

Tyson:Sqwee! Disclaimer: My slave does not own me or anyone from Beyblade... Yesh, tis sad I know Cries

The last thing Tyson thought was, _'Rei-Rei I love you...'. _Tyson tried to commit Suicide by cutting himself, they weren't little scratches either, more like deep gashes that had blood pouring out.

"Is he going to be okay?" came a question. _'Who... who is that...?' _Tyson thought, still in his slumber.

"Yes, it's a good thing you brang him here in time. Kid almost died but he has to stay here for a couple of days just to be sure," came a reply. _'Why is my whole world hurting?' _Tyson asked himself, then a flashback came.

_/Flashback/_

_I smiled and murmured,"I thought you didn't care at all for me Rei-Rei." I closed his eyes. Rei stood up and ran to where he heard my voice and he found his me. Yes, his Tyson. "Oh my god Ty! What did you do to yourself..?" Rei asked tears still falling down his delicate face. I looked up at Rei and smiled vaguely. "You hate me. You despise everything about me, so why care? Rei-Rei why do you not beat me to death? That would make me feel more better knowing that you hate me since I hate you now. I can't ever love anyone because I'm not good enough for anyone...," I was interupted by Rei, Rei picked up me in a bridal style and ran. Rei ran as fast as he could he wasn't tired anymore. "You need medical attention Ty," Rei said softly, panting hard while running. I pondered why Rei was doing this but he fainted because of how weak I was._

_/End Flashback/_

Tyson's eyes widened and Rei was staring at him. "Ah, you dumby, you're awake," Rei teased. Tyson glared at Rei. "What're you doing here?" Tyson asked, coldly. Rei shock and a faint smile came afterwards.

"Now, you're the one who is cold. I never knew you had it in you Ty-kun," Rei said. Tyson stared at Rei, he felt tears come to his eyes. His hair fell onto his face to cover his eyes so Rei wouldn't see. "Shut up! Say it! Say those words... 'I despise you Tyson.' Say it and go away that's why you're here, right!?" Tyson yelled.

Rei's smile faded and tears overcame him. "I came here I tell you something that may hurt you or not... so listen to me?" Rei asked. Tyson nodded, still not looking up to see Rei crying. Rei was crying for Tyson.

"I do not HATE you... I do not DESPISE you. I simply care and love you... but it's still uncertain because I don't know how to love you...," Rei admitted. Tyson looked up and seen Rei staring at Tyson, they both were shocked. Both crying and both uncertain of their love, but they wanted to learn since they did love eachother even if it was unsure of.

Max and Mystel were back home. "Master, is Max okay?" Zeo asked, looking down to the room where Max and Mystel were sleeping but he didn't move an inch. "Yeah, he'll get better sooner or later. All he needs is a slap back to reality and what he's he's doing," Kai said as he ran his fingering through Zeo's long aquaish hair tone. "K-kai?" Zeo said confused. Kai smiled and Zeo blushed slightly. "Oh! I meant Master Kai!" Zeo corrected himself. KAi nuzzled Zeo and smiled again. "Zeo, the first time I met you I thought you'd be hard to make you my servant but you were easy... You stayed to the deal all this time I respect you," Kai said.

_'Oh! If he respects me he can't love me...,' _Zeo thought. Zeo's eyes sadened. "I also love you so much. It hurts to love you so much without showing or giving any of my love Zeo," Kai finished. Zeo blushed hardcore and stared into Kai's warm eyes. The deal they made as stayed with them for almost a year.

_/Flashback/_

_"The deal! You will accept the deal Kai!" Zeo shouted gleefully. Kai nodded. _

"_You better not forget, Zeo. You will be my slave and address me 'Master Kai' or 'Master'. And I'll loan you the money ... I still can't see why your dad can't pay for this," Kai said coldly. Zeo smiled._

"_Dad doesn't like me or mom. He kicked me out and now I have to say with Ty. I have to pay for this on my own," Zeo said. Kai glared at Zeo, but it didn't seem to phase him. "I'm sorry but I'll get you your money back one day and I'll make sure my mom never does drugs she can't pay for again," Zeo chirped. Kai handed Zeo the money and Zeo ran off. Zeo owned Kai 5 grand now and until Zeo could pay for it he had to refer to Kai as 'Master Kai' or just 'Master'._

_/End Flashback/_

"I love you too Master Kai," Zeo said. "Silly boy. I don't want you to call me Master anymore, just Kai will do. Sonce you are my lover now. AND you don't own me any money," Kai said. Zeo smiled and tackled Kai and then hugged him with all his might. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH KAI! Thank-you!" Zeo chirped loudly. Kai smiled and began to kiss his sweetie. Zeo froze but still he enjoyed it. Zeo then returned the kiss. Afterwards the issue of breathing came and they released their kiss and both were panting. "Uh... Yeah?" Kai said shyly. Zeo smiled and hugged Kai. Kai held Zeo in his arms and kissed his forehead. Zeo melted into Kai's grasp and fell asleep, hoping everyday would be like this; Heaven.

"You're not lying... Rei-Rei?" Tyson asked, wishing Rei was actually telling the truth. Rei nodded and wiped his eyes and stared at Tyson. Rei smiled as Tyson moved close to Rei and hugged him tightly. "I always wanted to hear those words from you... well, not exactly those words but close," Tyson said, holding onto his Rei. "I love you? Yes, those words right Ty-kun?" Rei asked. Tyson nodded and kissed Rei on the cheek and rested in Rei's arms. Rei ran his fingers through Tyson's midnight blue hair. "Go to sleep now. I want you to heal up fast so I can treat you better," Rei insisted as he put his Tyson onto the hospital bed. Tyson just closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly, he was very tired.

"Mystel? ... Myst?" Max whispered his lovers name softly. Mystel opened his eyes slightly and looked at Max. "Yes Maxie?" Mystel asked. Max went closer to Mystel and nuzzled their faces together.

"I love you Mystel, forever and ever. I'll never love another, even if I die I'll still love you," Max said calmly.

Mystel blushed, Mystel was weak at the moment because of the drugs he was doing and was afriad of Max but was embarressed at the same time. "My little mixed emotion Mystel, I love you so much I'll do anything for you... _anything,_" Max whispered into Mystel's ear. Mystel shook and stared at Max with fear in his eyes. "Leave me alone... please?" Mystel begged Max. Max was high off his drugs and probably didn't know what he was doing. "Remember my name ... you'll be screaming it all night long," Max said seductively. Mystel shivered and tears ran down his face as Max went under the covers, down to Mystel pants. Max began to take Mystel's pants off until he was naked. "Max... stop it... please Max!" Mystel pleaded, but secretively he wanted pleasure from Max. Max didn't listen and began to make love to his lover. "We're going to be intimate lovers now Mystel so you better get used to it," Max said. Mystel moaned loudly but no one came. "Oh, Max...," Mystel uttered, his voice was so low and full of lust. The night was only beginning...

Tyson's Slave: Well... this story is... kinda bleh... I suck!!!! Cries

Rei: Slapps Slave Get over it already, you dolt!!!!!

Tyson: Pushes Rei away from Slave and huggles Slave It's okay my darling, I'm here now! 3

Rei: You two are perfect for eachother... both dumbasses...  
Tyson's Slave: Rei you're so mean!!!!!!!

Tyson: Kicks Rei and huggles Slave tight

Rei: Damn... Hey! Remember to review Slave... or she'll get more 'emotional'... I DON"T WANT THAT!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Tyson's slave: WAZZUP!! I love energy drinks nowadays! XD

Tyson & Rei: 00 OMG!!!! RUNNN!!!!

Tyson's slave: Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me... but some day it will!!!  
Muahahahahahahaha!!!

Morning... Mystel's P.O.V. :

Morning was so bright and making me sick, or was I already sick? Doesn't matter. I try to get up but I have such a bad headache and I have another arm too... WAIT! I don't have three arms... and why is my body so heavy all of the sudden. I pull off the sheets and see Max laying on me. SONOFABITCH!!!! ... He didn't, did he? Fuck! "M-Max... get off...," I whispered. Max didn't move an inch, so I pushed him off and ran out of the room after putting on my clothes. _'I'm fucking screwed now!' _I screamed in my head. Rei wasn't home, or Tyson. Flippin' Zeo and Kai were sitting and acting so ...so...so in LOVE! What's going on in the world, I mean comon! Max was never like this before, what the hell is going on? I'm so confused.

Normal P.O.V.

Mystel was walking around, very confused. Zeo seen him and smiled. "Hey Mystel! Are you feeling okay?" Zeo asked. Mystel stared at him he was very frantic and scared. He fell to the ground from all his confusion and fainted. Zeo and Kai rushed to his side and became scared. "Mystel!" Zeo yelled. Kai was shivering alittle bit, Zeo, he was shaking madly. "MYSTELLL!!!!" Zeo screamed. Mystel opened his eyes slightly. "Where?...Where am...I?" Mystel asked. He closed his eyes then opened them again. Zeo smiled and so did Kai. Zeo hugged Mystel tightly. "Dumby! You scared us! You're home...," Zeo said into Mystel's ear. Mystel smiled weakly and hugged his friend back weakly.

"Wake up!!!" Rei said loudly while poking Tyson it the face. Tyson twitched but still he slept. "How lazy... but cute too," Rei whispered. Tyson opened his eys and giggled. "Rei-Rei said cute!" Tyson squealed.

Rei frowned. "Y-you were... awake? Huh?" Rei asked. Tyson nodded, trying to hold back his giggles with the hospital pillow. "The doctor said if you want to go back home you can but don't do anything bad and have someone near you always," Rei said. Tyson blinked then tackled Rei. "Yay! We get to go home!"

Mystel's POV:

I am NOT safe here... with Maxie. Max will try to do something with his... or that with his... Oh my god!

The door opened and Max dragged me back into the room, he covered my mouth so my screams were muffled. 'HEELLPPP MEEE!!!!' I screamed in my head. "Shush up Myst! I am tired and I only want to cuddle with my cute lover boy," Max whispered in my ear. Max pushed my on the bed and jumped into the bed and held me tightly. "M-max... I-I'm scared," I said. Max just stared at me with his hazy blue eys, wait, why are his eyes hazy now?! "Oh Mystel. I can't remember what happened last night but I'm sorry. I know it must have been bad," Max said. Yeah it was extremely bad.

Normal Pov:

"Yeah... It was really bad. You, uh... raped me," Mystel said. Max was horified and frozen. 'I-I raped my dear lover boy. Is that why he is afraid?' Max thought asking himself. "Max I'm tired too, let's sleep," Mystel said softly. Max just closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Trying to sleep would be alot easier if you didn't have a burden on your back but Max couldn't go back in time. Max and Mystel would just have to accept the misfortune of the rape and drugs.

It was when Tyson and Rei left the hospital. "Rei-Rei let's go out to eat. I'm starved and I surely wasn't gonna eat the hospital food!" Tyson chirped. Well, by the looks of it Tyson was fully recovered. Rei not so well he was a bit quiet and tired. "Whatever you say Ty," Rei said with a smile showing his fangs. Tyson jumped on Rei's back. "Yay! Piggy back ride for Tyson!" Tyson said and he nuzzled Rei's back with his face.

"Weirdo," Rei said yawning. The went into a restuarant. Tyson didn't eat much because he didn't want Rei to be broke. Again, they we on their way back home. Home sweet home.

"Zeo!" said Kai. Zeo looked up at Kai and blinked confused. Kai read his face and said, "Get us some tea or coffe or whatever you want I'll have." Zeo jumped up and scurried to the kitchen to look for something for his Kai to drink. 'Coca cola? Or tea... Hmmm... Coca Cola!' Zeo thought joyfully. He poured some of the soda into two cups and came back to Kai. "Coca Cola, Honey!" Zeo said. Kai smiled. Zeo handed Kai the drink and Kai sipped as he watched the small boy chug down his soda. 'Whoa, does Zeo love this soda or what?!' Kai thought.

The door opened and Tyson and Rei entered. "Hi guys!" Tyson said getting off Rei's back. Tyson jumped on Zeo and hugged him tightly. "I missed all of you guys so very much!" Tyson said loud.

"Be quiet Tyson!!! Your voice is grating on me and Mystel!!" came an angry sleepy voice that was Maxs'.

"Well I never... Okay!" Tyson said. Zeo giggled and huggled Tyson. "We missed you too Ty-kun," Zeo said. Rei laid down on the love seat and fell asleep right there. "Well, you must have tired him out," Kai said, pointing to Rei's sleeping body. Tyson and Zeo laughed. "Don't do that ever again okay Tyson. I was so worried, but I had Kai so I was alittle better," Zeo said.

"I'm sorry I'll never ever do it again ," Tyson said as he got up and went to Rei to watch him sleep.

Tyson's Slave: IT'S NOT OVER YET!!!!

Rei: Shut up...

Tyson: Bye Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Tyson's Slave: I am a god! Muahahaha! I hope you enjoy my story.

Rei: Loser.

Tyson: Rei-Rei is being mean again, Slave!

Tyson's Slave: slapps Rei Bad Rei-Rei!

Tyson: joy Disclaimer: Le Slave does not own Beyblade or me.

"Please excuse Maxs' actions, he's not himself. I'll make supper for you guys as an apoligy," Mystel said, frantic. Max growled and staggered angryly back to his room. "Y-you don't have to Mystel," Zeo said.

"I shall anyway. It is my duty," Mystel said. Rei stared at the young egyptian with surprise. Usually, cooking was his job. Where did he get the idea he could cook, even if Max was not himself? "I'll help you, Mystel. Since, cooking is rightfully my job anyway," Rei said, calm and softly. Mystel smiled and nodded.

"How's my good friend lately? I was gone for a while... I think. Can't really remember," Tyson said.

"Well, Kai lifted my debt. I'm better than you, that's all I can say at this time," Zeo said with a toothy grin.

"Really?! Kai lifted your debt! Wow, Kai, I thought I'd never see the day," Tyson said, his voice was full of amazement. Kai grew an anime vein and gritted his teeth. "Yes, also, me and Kai love eachother," Zeo said.

"Cool. It's going to be more entertainting around here then," Tyson said. Kai got up and pushed Tyson to the floor and grabbed his hat and ran into the kitchen where Rei and Mystel were. "My HATTTTT!!" Tyson whined like a child. Zeo giggled. "What a loser," Kai murmured as he sat at the the table in the kitchen.

"Awww, Kai don't be like that. Your probably his stress center right now. Stop or he'll go back to his old ways," Mystel explained softly. Kai nodded and smiled. Rei threw an egg at Kai and smiled mischeiviously.

"Dat's my revenge, Kai, master of torture," Rei said. Kai made strangling gestures, but kept his cool. "Whatever, you deserve that little ... what ever he is," Kai said, wiping off the egg. Rei giggled just like a girl. Mystel chuckled. "So, um, how is Max? He just doesn't seem like himself," Rei said. Mystel froze.

"Oh, um, Max just didn't get any sleep last night, that's all. Nothing is wrong, I promise," Mystel said, it torn him to tell a lie, but if it was to protect his addiction, then so be it, he topped it off by giving a joyful smile.

Rei smiled back and they went back to cooking. Kai went over to the two and watched them from over their heads, he was giving Mystel chills, but it didn't bother Rei. "Whatcha makin' there, you two?" Kai asked, trying to intimadate Mystel into telling the truth, he knew Mystel was hiding something. "What do you want to know now, Kai. I know how you are," Rei said. Kai sighed.

"Look, I know Mystel is hiding something, so he might as well, spill it out already," Kai said. Mystel shivered. "Alright already!!! I slept with Max last night, so what? You're with Zeo, I bet you're planning to 'do' him soon," Mystel said, it was tearing him apart, another lie, he felt like puking, but he kept cool. Kai blushed. "Oh... um, I," Kai studdered. Rei started laughing hard, so hard it hurt and was making him cry a bit. "Oh my god! Th-that's so funny! You got what you wanted to hear Kai, so, go see Zeo," Rei said, wiping his eyes. Kai left the room, still knowing there was one more thing, but didn't want to be teased by Rei. "Whoa, you got him good, Mystel. So, who was the reciever?" Rei asked. Mystel blushed, saying nothing. A moment passed, "So, was it you?" Rei asked. Mystel nodded. "Awww, how cute. I thought you were gonna say 'we couldn't choose'," Rei said, he chuckled. Mystel smiled. 'I just don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold on. Keeping all these lies hurts me, smiling when I'm dying, why don't I have any courage...,' Mystel thought.

Tyson's Slave: I'm sorry for not updating so much...

Rei: See you next time.

Kai: Where am I?


End file.
